Ask Big Brother
by MDWOLFGIRL
Summary: Ask your favorite hetalia guy whatever you want! Details inside! yes it's another ask a nation thing. Rating may go up.
1. Intro

Here you can finally ask all those question that you've had for you're favorite Hetalia guy. From the old folks Rome and Germania to little Sealand. Ask which ever 'big brother' you want anything you want. Dating advice, history question, or whatever. They're are here for you. Or if you want to see a country ask another country a question that's also allowed. Yaio is allowed. It's more or less a free for all; you can be as naughty or nice as you like. As many questions as you like too, as long as you either log in or leave a name. I **will** get to your question, right after I hunt the country down that you are asking. (sometimes it gets hard O.O)


	2. Alfred Asking Arthur 1

Yo, iggy! I wanna know why you hate McDonald's so much. And what is with your scones. Do you burn them on purpose or something?

Love,

Alfred

Alfred, you wanker! There is nothing wrong with my scones, you obviously have no sense of taste. As for why I hate that disgusting fast food places, it's because I've seen what it has done to you. You fatass.

Sincerely,

Arthur


	3. Anayuki Asking Russia

Anayuki

Russia, what are your feelings towards America nowadays? When did you guys start hating each other?

Dear Anayuki,

I'm assuming that you are meaning what are my feeling toward Alfred and not my people's toward America. I hated him before and during the cold war, the capitalist pig. But now, I don't hate him. It's just fun to tease him. It doesn't matter for I image crushing them all with my own two hands. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

Искренне,

Ivan


	4. Dalmaa and Rose Asking America

Dalmaa and Rose

Howdy Alfred!I wanta know why I can't go to world meetings! Romano gets to go and sì does Prussia! Sì don't tell me it's because I'm not a nation anymore!-Dixie C. JonesConfederate states of America

Hey Dixie,

Sorry, it's Germany's stupid rules that everyone agreed on after Sealand an the other micro nations broke in. Romano gets to go 'cause he's still half the nation and Spain would get bored without him. Prussia is a nation, just a micro one though. But since he has experience and wisdom he's allowed. That and I think Germany has a hard time stopping him. So yeah, sorry sis it is because your not a nation. I kind of represent you too, you know that right.

Love,

Alfred, your favorite brother


	5. anon Asking Americ and England

anon

Dear Mom (England) and Dad (America),Hey, this is New Jeresy! Otherwise known as YOUR daughter! -/" How are you guys? To Dad, Are Mom's "scones" still bothering you? (Don't worry, I'm sending some cake to your house pronto!) *Waves hand in front of England's face* You did not hear/read that! (\ - /)To Mom, stop poisoning Dad! I don't get it! Don't you love him? And, I just want to remind you, my magic is still better than yours! :)Hugs,Allison Alice Kirkland Jones

Hey New Jersey!

I'm doing great wish I got to see ya more though. The scones don't really bother me, I just like to bother your mom. And hell yeah, cake! You make me so proud that you can cook better than your mom. Just drop if off at Mattie's house, that way Arthur doesn't know.

Love,

Alfred your dad who you love waaaay better than your mom

Dear New Jersey,

I would be doing better if your father wasn't such a wanker. I'm not poisoning him either! There is nothing wrong with my cooking. I do love that insufferable git though. Don't give him one more crumb of cake though, young lady. And in no way is your magic better, must I remind you who taught you?

Sincerely,

Arthur


	6. Anayuki Asking Germany

Yay! Grazie Russia and yes definintely what I had meant :)Now for Germany,Doitsu (if I can call you that), do you love Italy? Judging by the way you act and how you tend blush all the time when you're with him kind of gives hints but I can never be certain. Aufrichtig,

Dear Anayuki,

Ja, you can call me Doitus. Do you have to though? And nien. Why would you ask he is so annoying always whining and eating pasta. He is also no good at war. But it is nice to have someone who isn't afraid of me. And he is cute, when he isn't talking…

Aufrichtig,

Germany


	7. Akahime Asking Countries

Akahime

Dear any country who feels like being a big brother to help me out, I have a HUGE crush on this guy who is about 7 months younger than me. We have a lot of similar intrests, but he is very friendly with a couple other girls too. Also, I'm afraid that my younger sis might like him (or vice versa). Can I get some type of advice from a "big brother"? Akahime

Dear Akahime,

I am hurt that you didn't ask for me. C'est la vie. It is easy, shared your love with him. Such as asking if he wants you to bare his children. I am joking, don't say that it. If your worried about your sister, then simple talk to her about it.

The country of love,

France

Dear Akahime,

That's an easy one! You make him pasta! Then you talk to him, and make your sister pasta too. She cant be mad if she's eating pasta. Everyone should eat pasta!

Love,

Italy


	8. Otaku Overlord Asking Sweden

Otaku Overlord

Yo Sweden! When're you finally gonna confess your feelings for Finland?

Otaku Overlord,

I have already. I protect him.

Sweden


	9. Michigan Asking Parents

Michigan

Dear my four parents, Alfred, Matthew, Francis and Arthur: It's no wonder I'm such a messed-up kid. I'm an invisible, magic-using, perverted, burger loving girl. Is there any way that you four can help me without fighting each other?

Dear Michigan,

Sorry, I'm the only one that can answer. It's me, Canada. The rest of the family are currently arguing about how to answer your question. Maple! England just punched France in the face. Your not messed up, at least your noticed sometimes. Ah, America just hit England with a chair. I doubt this will end well.

Sincerely,

Canada


	10. Dalmaa and Rose Asking America 2

Dalmaa and Rose

America,... Shut up. I represent the south half of the US just like Romano represents the south half of Italy!Anywho, is Engalnd and France dating? What about Prussia and Canada? Russia and China?Dixie

Dixie,

You don't anymore, sorry sis. We had that whole war to prove that I'm the hero! As for who is dating who, well I'm not too sure. I really hope France isn't dating iggy, cause I kinda like him. But our bro. dating that awesome country, no clue. And I don't even want to think about that commie dating China.

Love,

Alfred


	11. shadowraven45662 Asking Russia

shadowraven45662

Liek Ivan! I totally just snuck into your like house and drank all your like vodka! I even gave some to my ponies is that ok? Oh and when are you giving back my Liet? Hmm!Poland

Dear Poland,

Why did you have to do that! Now Ivan is so angry. He's stretching Latvia currently. I don't even want to think of what he's going to do after that! Estonia is lucky, he went out to get more vodka for Russia. Please behave yourself from now on.

Sincerely,

Lithuania


	12. Anayuki Asking Europe

Anayuki

Dear European Countries (or whoever wants to answer),How do you feel about America portraying your fairy tales and stories through Disney Movies? I know that for sure England, France, Germany, and Italy have had some of their stories adapted into animated features. So yes, I'm very much curious :)

Dear Anayuki,

I'm not much for the movies myself, but that git Alfred makes me watch them every time they come out. And yes, I bloody hell mean every time, even when it's a old one re-released. I cant speak for the rest of Europe, but I for one don't mind too terribly much. They are for the most part accurate and it spreads the tales. So I'm fine with it.

Sincerely,

England.


	13. Airi Asking Prussia

Airi

Dear Prussia,Hey awesomeness personified! Prussia is a micro nation again, that must feel great right? But I was wondering if I could get some advice from my favorite nation. I have a boyfriend, and he tries really hard to make me happy, but sometimes he's really mean to me. I feel like I should just deal with it and say everyone has their flaws, but the things he says to me really hurt sometimes. He never admits to doing a thing wrong either. What do you think? Thanks for reading and being my big bruder!Love, Airi

Dear Airi,

Ja, but now I have to do paperwork again. Ludwig told me that if I want to be a country again that I have to do it. Of course I'm your favorite nation, cause I am awesome. I have a question for you. He is worth it? You could do it back to him.(West no, don't take gilbird! Not the beer too! I'll be serious!) Or talk to him about it. (Oi, Ludwig. Do I really have to put this stupid stuff down? Cant I just say be awesome?) ja everyone has their flaws, but he might not realize his. So be patience if he is worth it.

Ihre ehrfürchtige,

Prussia


	14. Dalmaa and Rose Asking America 3

Dixie C Jones

America,Nooooo. We had the war to see if I could be a country. When I lost, I started to represent the southren half!Ahhhh. Oh well. You two will make a cute couple! And ask Canada!Dixie

Dear Dixie,

Um, hi. America said that you wanted to know if I was dating Prussia. I'm not, its not that I don't like him. It's just that, ah maple. He keeps calling me "Birdie", but I'm not sure if he's into me or not. And Cuba kind of seems like he might be as Alfred calls it 'hitting' on me too. Last week we hung out and he bought me an ice cream. But I'm not in a relationship, yet.

Sincerely,

Canada


	15. I'mCanada Asking Prussia

I'mCanada

Dear Prussia,I need some really good advice. You see, my best friend failed this year, and she would protect me from school bullies. I get bullied ALOT. My other friend barely listens to me. My mom barely does either. I've gone emo before because of this, and I don't want to go back. I've tried to make new friends, but its not going so well. Prussia, what do I do? No one talks to me anymore. I just want to feel loved again...Love you forever, I'm_Canada

Dear I'mCanada,

That's a easy one! Be awesome like me. But if that's too hard for you (West said that isn't a good answer) you could try harder making more friends. Ficken, I sound like one of America's Disney movies. But ja, join a sport or club. Get notice, do something crazy (West is making me put, 'not dangerous or stupid'. I know that's that fun of it though.) you obviously must like anime, see if there is anyone else in school that likes it too. Don't go emo, that's not awesome. The arschlöcher that bully you aren't worth your time. And if nothing else get friends online, 'cause at least its someone who likes you. Hope this helps (there West are you happy now! I want gilbird and mein beer back.)

Ihre ehrfürchtige,

Prussia


	16. PrettyKittyGoesRwar Asking America

Dear, AmericaWHY WON'T YOU MARRY ME? I am the amazing personification of Transylvania! So why don't you want to be with me? I love you with all my heart! I'm the girl the hero is supposed to love but I swear if you don't make a move, I'm going to go have a threesome with Germany and Russia, you'd be free to join of course but that's beside the point! America I'll be waiting...All My Love, PrettyKittyGoesRwar

Dear PrettyKittyGoesRwar,

Holy shit, have you been hanging with Belarus recently or on something? It's not that I don't like you or anything like that. You're right you are cool, but I kind of have feelings for someone else. I'd tell you who, but I don't want them to wake up with a knife in their back. I'm sorry. Threesome with Germany and Russia, uh, go ahead. But man, your giving me the chills over here. You do realize that you may die, right?

Love(*scratched out) Sincerely,

Alfred


	17. shadowraven45662 Asking Lithuania

shadowraven45662 LIET! Liek noes! I'm like totes sorry Liet! Tell Latty and Eesti i'm like totally sorry i got you guys into trouble! I just meant to annoy that old man! please tell me you're liek okay? I'll send you paluszki if you want? Poland

Dear Poland,

I'm fine, he mostly destroyed the house. Of course that means that we have to clean it, but that isn't too bad. Just please don't do it again. But some paluszki would be nice.

Sincerely,

Lithuania


	18. Philippines Asking Spain

Little Phili

Dear Big Brother SpainDo you love Romano more than Italy? Like when I mean love I mean true love. Luv Philippines

Dear Philippines,

Si, I love Romano! And I love Italy! He was so cute as a chibe and easier than Romano. But my little Romano is so cute! _Mi tomate~ _Ah and when he gets embarrassed his face gets all red just like a tomato! He's so cute! He yells at me a lot though. He likes to call me a tomato bastard, I don't know why. He really seems to hate Germany. It's so cute seeing him be all angery. Fusososos what were we talking about?

Amor,

Spain


	19. Hex the Ninja Asking Countries

Hex the Ninja

Uh... Hi... I just need someone to talk to... I-I hope you don't mind... My life is a mess. I guess the torture that I call everyday life now started two or three years back... I had a friend I'd known since kindergarten, let's call her Kat. When all of her other friends left her, I stayed with her. Through thick and thin, through surgeries and sporting events, I had her back, and she had mine. Or so I thought. I guess one day, I wasn't good enough for her... She just... Left. She started hanging out with other girls, ones she said she hated. Only to become popular. I couldn't believe it, so I followed her. I remember it vividly, the day I knew we were no longer best friends. It was sunny, and it being close to summer, we were enjoying the warm weather outside and basically waiting for summer vacation. The girls me and Kat were hanging out with were pretending to have telepathy. They were saying 'Oh, I can hear you!', 'Really? Me too!'. I didn't really understand it, but I said, "Haha, I can hear it too!" They just stared at me. The laughter died down, and they just stared, Kat too. She didn't try even to help me, not even comfort me when I cried for a full hour. I didn't understand... I had talked with her, I had helped her when she needed it, I had invited her over, and we had fun together. Why would she betray me...? In Grade Seven I tried to become friends with two girls I had also known since I was little. They were nice, and they could be trusted. I guess I learned I should never assume like that. Meanwhile, I was the target of bullying in my school. It seemed anyone who picked on me, humiliated me, made me cry, broke me down, was a hero in everyone elses' eyes. And that's when I started to hide my feelings. I hid behind a mask that showed boredom and mild humor. And I never told anyone what shows I watched, what games I liked to play, and what I liked to do in my spare time. I finally transferred to a different school in Grade Eight. I thought maybe I'd be better liked. Maybe all I needed was a fresh start, and I'd have my happy ending. I couldn't have been more wrong. While I was no longer being bullied, people still cast me aside. I meant less that nothing to them. I didn't want to worry my family with my tears, so I forbid myself to cry. I finally realized what was wrong. I was weak. So I began 'excercises'. They weren't push-ups or anything like that. They were tests of my endurance. How much pain could I take before tears sprung to my eyes? How long could I sneak out of class without being noticed? How quiet could I be, how much anger, no, scratch that, rage could I contain without the supply of pain. If you're wondering, no, I don't cut myself. See, cutting makes a mess, and leaves scars. I didn't want that. So I did the next best thing. I punched. Walls, doors, anything hard enough to hurt and thick enough not to break. Anytime I felt, and feel myself break, I could press on the bruises, and be rewarded with the pain I needed to keep control. Now I'm approaching the end of Grade Eight, and this ice in my veins hasn't melted. It's only gotten colder, to the point where I think I'll freeze over. I have a secret side of me that I have to keep locked up deep inside. I'm normally kind, peaceful, and happy, but this other side of me is bitter, desperate for revenge, loves to watch others in pain, and that only wants to show the world that I'm not a ghost. I'm here, for God's sake! I'm fourteen, not a five year old! Don't treat me like I'm incapable of anything! *pant pant* Sorry... I should be better at controlling my anger now... I-I hope you don't think I'm weird. Frankly, you guys are the only thing that helps me through the day. Especially you, Germany and Canada. For even a few moments... For just a fleeting few seconds... The old me is back. The one who isn't afraid to laugh, the one who feels free to cry, to have her heart on her sleeve... And for that, I have to thank you... Thank you... You make me feel like I'm not alone anymore... Thank you so much... With love, Hex

Dear Hex the Ninja,

No one here minds listening, at least besides Prussia (Germany took his beer away from him as punishment for not cleaning again). Everyone (America mostly) said that I should answer because I have the most experience being invisible and all. Plus I got to help a fellow Canadian, eh?

First, please don't hurt yourself that's not good. Second, your not weak if you went though all that. The other countries may ignore me, but they don't do it on purpose nor do they do thinks just to hurt me. You don't need to hang around people like that if they wont stick up for you when you need it. I'm sure you're bright and happy, but you have to find that person again.

Now for some advice actually. Make new friends, don't let yourself be ignored(you get scary Russians sitting on you that way). Don't forget what has happened, but don't let it bother you. Face your eighth grade year with a positive outlook. Cry from time to time, it helps. It's not weakness. And lastly, smile and eat some pancakes.

Your not alone, we countries are here for questions even if there is no one else.

Love,

Canada


	20. missnoodlechan Asking China

missnoodlechan

Today is my birthday!(7-9) anyways...Dear England and China, Isn't it true that during the Opium Wars, England got China high and then you two had ***, and then China got pregnant* and had Hong Kong. Don't deny the truth you two, I know he's your son, I mean look at those eyebrows (no offense Hong Kong). Iknowwhatyoudidacenturyago , missnoodlechan ((*anything can happen to countries))

Dear missnoodlechan,

Happy birthday, aru (even though it's late). I have no idea where you got that idea from. He is opium bastard! Yes he got me addicted, but I would never with him. Aiyaa, where do people get these ideas. Hong Kong was curse with those eyebrows from the years that opium bastard had him.


	21. Lucy, Mariko, Asking Russia and Germany

Ai farron teh kof yandere

Hi! So I have some questions, along with my friend with horns that could kill people, : Why did you drag me to this world?me: Because you died, and Nyuu was the only one to : I hate it when you're ! So the first question is for exactly do you mean when you say "become one with mother Russia, da?" Question two is for you really the holy roman empire? Because you two look alike...

Lucy: My ,do you know a girl named Belarus? We found her on the front yard and kept saying "big brother, marry me...".Mariko: I have a question!me: No, not you, I thought you exploded with your dad?Mariko: Pfft, who cares?Lucy: I'm ready to kill : Lemme say my question first! So China, -blushes- me: Hell no, maniac who kills people for a game, ,throw her : Ok.-uses vectors to take Mariko away- me: So yeah, bye!

Dear Lucy, Mariko, and who ever else,

I mean become one with me, da. I get so lonely and I like friends. You three will become one with me da? And da, I know Belarus, she's my sister.

Искренне,

Russia

Dear Lucy, Mariko, and who ever else,

Ja, I know of the Holy Roman Empire. Although my childhood memories are fuzzy before mein bruder began looking after me, I don't think that we are the same. He formally dissolved on 6 August 1806*. Most people blame France for his 'death'. As for our looks, I've never seen him to know, but that has to be an accident.

Aufrichtig,

Germany

*Not entirely sure if correct

**hope I answered these ok, your review confused me


	22. MyLifeInMusicals Asking Countries

MyLifeInMusicals

Dear England,I really love your songs! That was a tad off topic, but I have a question, obviously. What is your opinion on people pairing you with others? Does it unnerve you, shock you, disturb you, etc?Also, you seem to be a bit solitary. If so, do you ever get lonely? How do you befriend the right people? I'm always with the wrong crowd. Dear Prussia,You are so awesome! I didn't even need to tell you that, did I? Well, I have a question. When did you start considering yourself to be so awesome?

Dear Italy,I love pasta, too! And all Italian food. It's so good! Anyway, what is your opinion on people pairing you with Germany?

Dear France,I think you're funny. (And your food is great!) Do you have any love advice for me? Keep it PG, I need to protect my innocence as long as possible. :)

Dear MyLifeInMusicals,

I'm glad you like my music, much better that America's isn't it. I have to admit it did disturb and shock me quit a bit at first. France was the first to show me and I had thought that he was joking when he said that I was paired with him. Obliviously now I know differently. It's not so surprising to me now, I guess you could say I got use to it.

Do I really seem that way? Well, pirates aren't really that friendly so during that time in my history I lacked on friends a little. Also there was the 'splendid isolation' period and when I was younger, my brothers aren't the kindest people. But eventually I did get plenty of friends. Truthfully, other than Japan, most of those blocks are a bit nutters. I wont exactly call them the right people, but that is besides the point. Um, considering that I'm not even sure how to make friends I cant really give you any advice. One of the other countries might though.

Sincerely,

England

Dear MyLifeInMusicals,

Keseses of course I am awesome. I am the birthplace of awesome! I was always awesome, what are you talking about?

Ehrfürchtige

Prussia

Dear MyLifeInMusicals,

Pasta! Vee, what do you mean? We're allies and all, so of course things can happen.

Amore,

Italy

Dear MyLifeInMusicals,

I'm not surprised that you love me, who couldn't? and my food is the best, Italy's is good though (learned form me). Honhonhon. I am surprised you even have to ask, petite. Big brother France always can give advice on l'amor. PG? innocence? Oh my, you need a lot of work, mon amie. Would you care to be more specific? That way you get to keep your innocence?

Amour,

France


	23. JustMakeLeftTurns Asking Norway

JustMakeLeftTurns

Norway,What is your obsession with getting Iceland to call you Onii-chan? Because now there are people like me who think you - ahem - get 'happy' when he says it. From, me.

Dear JustMakeLeftTurns,

I just want him to call me big brother. I do get happy, but not in the way you are suggesting.

Oppriktig,

Norway


	24. Hong Kong Asking England

Hong Kong

Sir England,...If it's not too much trouble, I ask why..most of the American states call you 'mom'?I think it is..rude, forgive me for asking, if you do not wish to answer, you do not have Kong

Dear Hong Kong,

Ah, don't even get me started on that. That wanker America started telling his states some nonsense, and that is the result. He said something along the lines of that I *cough* did it with him and gave birth to them.

Sincerely,

England


	25. Luna the Hedgehog Asking Sealand

Luna the Hedgehog

Hey Sealand-kun! I want some advice from you as a little brother to that scone-burning England. See, I have a new little sister who hates me. I mean she screams whenever I try to change her. What should I do, Sealand-kun?Also, France! I have a love question for you. I have a friend of mine who I really like, and his name is Cooper. How should I get him to be mine? Love,Nikki C. Jones

Dear Nikki C. Jones,

Hey, I'll be bigger than jerk land some day! I knew that I would get a question, after all I am a country. But England said (I just asked for his opinion, not cause I needed it though!) it's probably just her age. It's not that she doesn't like you. I'm sure she'll love you. Don't tell England, but I do like him.

By the way, you have to acknowledge me now, since I answered your question.

Forever and Always a country,

Sealand

Ah, it warms my heat to hear so many people asking me for love advice. If you don't want to tell him out right, then send him some light signals of what you want. And if he doesn't take the bait you will simply have to tell him. I hope that it works out for you and Cooper.


	26. Nyapoop 14 Asking Romw, Korea, and Japan

Nyapoop14

Dear Rome, Were you good at flirting when you were young? China told me that when you flirted with Ancient Greece, she gave you a punch in the stomach... I that true? Dear Japan and Korea,I'm in French class and last month we were learning about countries. So my French teacher puts up a list of countries on the board (2 rows, 5 countries each row) and then connects the countries. He knew that I'm a pure (not really) Japanese person and I didn't like Korea much... So, he connected Japan with Coree. Is that legal? And to make it worse, he drew a heart on the arrow... Can I kill him? Can I?From, Nyapoop 14

Dear Nyapoop 14,

I'm surprised you asked! I had a plethora of lovely ladies around me every night. I'm so glad that my grandsons have my charm. Ah, Ancient Greece. She was so pretty, but so fierce. What do mean she punched me? I would never let that happen besides, who could resist my charm? I may have to visit China… he shouldn't be telling people that that had happened.

The Great,

Rome

Dear Nyapoop 14,

Although your teacher has done something to anger you so, please don't kill him. He is your teacher and you must respect your elders. If you are from America, I think that what he has done is legal. However, I really wish he hadn't.

心から

Japan


	27. SilentShisou Asking Canada

SilentShisou

Dear Birdie(Canada)The awesome me wants to know if you want to hang out at mein house! West will be at Italy's (Great now he's angry with me for talking about his 'personal life') aaalllsssoooo, I got a question! How in ze hell are you not noticed! Your the second largest country in ze whole world! And you're awesome! Not as awesome as me but close ;) and you're the only country i'd ask permission to invade their vital regions, and you have pancakes, how are you not noticed?...Love; your awesome friend Gilbert Ps: I gotta tell you something if you come over :3

Dear Prussia,

Ah, sure Gilbert. Your brother is right though, you shouldn't be talking about his personal life. I guess I'm not noticed because of my brother? Or that I'm so quiet? T-thank you for the complement. Vital regions? Maple!

Ps: I'm a little afraid

Love,

Canada


	28. spiderwriters Asking Countries

spiderwriters

Dear countries,Hi Canada I have a pic of you for my cell background. America your on ly laptop looking like the hero you are. England your scones taste AWSOME. Russia I will become one with you da. Italy we should make some pasta with your brother Romano with my family pasta sauce recipe. Uh hi and greetings to other counties... Prussia is AWSOME... Ok I need to get on to the imprtant boyfriend and I have been dating for 7 months. We have common interagency he's almost the gender swapped version of me but I'm more like America and he's more like... Switzerland... Anyway he constantly looses his cell or it dies and since its summer break I can't get ahold of him if he's not at marching band or if we were going to hang out. We were supposed to hand out before we saw spiderman at midnight- it was AWSOME- he never showed up at my house ... Not to the movie didn't call... Called him It went straight to voice mail... Been over a week... I think he lost his cell AGAIN... OTHER THAN THAT he's sweet and perfect... So countries so I listen to my family and go back to being friends (he was friends with me when my other friends wanted to be "popular") and dumping him or wait it out?Please help I'm counting on you all

Dear spiderwriters,

Perhaps you should talk to him about it. Or if he has a house phone start calling that. If that's the only problem that you have with him, that's not really a reason to break up. But if you think the relationship isn't working as a whole it might be better to go back to being friends.

Sincerely,

England.


	29. NanaMii148 Asking England

NanaMii148

Dear England,Okay so first : you're the best country. You're just do British people have magical eyebrows ? Because I just saw the Cadbury commercial and I have to say that I never saw someone making movements that weird with their eyebrows. Is it in English people's DNA ? Can you do the same thing ? (Here's the commercial if you haven't seen it : ?vTVblWq3tDwY ) Oh and I don't see why people are so mean with your food. It's not that terrible. You have the best chocolate ever! (And this is coming from a French person. Everything's possible.) I also like those cupcakes my English penpal made for me one day. But I'll NEVER eat pudding or fruit cakes again! And you shouldn't get so depressed every time you think of the Revolutionary war. You may have lost the war but you're still winning every American girl's heart with that sexy accent of yours. So I think it's fair enough. Ah and do you know who America's in love with ? (He said he had feelings for someone, I'm not joking!) What do you think of people shipping USUK ? (Which is basically you and America as a couple.) Because I totally ship USUK. It's my OTP, best couple ever.-Nanamii

Dear NanaMii148,

Now why does everyone have to make fun of my eyebrows, and no it's not in their DNA. I don't even want to know where you got an idea that I could do something like that with my eyebrows. I'm glad I got one of frog face's people who like me. That'll show him. I'm not depressed because of that wanker! My accent is sexy? What do you mean by that. How should I know who that git likes? It's not like he talks about it or anything. As for usuk, I'd rather not talk about people paring me up with _him_. Or anyone for that matter.

Sincerely,

England


	30. Girlygeek43 Asking England and China

Girlygeek43

Hey England, are you still confused about the Catholic Protestant thing? Because I feel this clip from one of your TV shows should explain why. watch?v3m6iSe_xsPM China, How do you feel about Shark fin Soup? I personally feel it's a dish that's very cruel and unneeded because it has destroyed 90% of the shark population in the last 30 years and many people have said it has very little to no taste or nutritional value, and it's a waste of sharks. Seriously, they just chop off only the fins while the shark is still alive and throw the body back into the ocean to die. On top of that many younger generations with Chinese heritage and who are native China no longer consider it part of their culture.

Dear Girlygeek43,

When was I ever confused? I admit my king was being a bit of a git, but I still know what's going on. Despite that American calling me old.

Sincerely,

England

Dear Girlygeek43,

Shark Fin Soup is is considered to be a luxury food and as one of the eight treasured foods from the sea. It also symbolizes wealth, power, prestige and honor. The soup itself is more for the strange texture rather than the taste. Chinese culture has lauded shark fins alleged properties to boost sexual potency, enhance skin quality, increase one's energy, prevent heart disease, and lower cholesterol, so there is health benefits. I have only had it a few times in my six thousand years and it is very good. It is a shame that the sharks are thrown back, they aren't cute but we need them. There are substitutes though. It always pains me that kids don't know and accept their heritage more.

誠摯

China


	31. InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 Asking Countries

InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47

Hiya's! okay, sooooDear countries,America and Prussia, why are you so annoying? And America, I. Will. Kill. You. With. A. Needle. If. YOu. Call. Russia. A. Commie. Bastard. AGAIN! And then shoot your body with my gun just to see the pretty blood7sorry, off topic, sorryUkrain, Belarus, and Russia, Do you forgive me? For dying when you were young? I am soooooooo soooorrry! I tried to stay alive, so i could take care of you, b-but I'm s-s-s-oso-sorry mommy is sooo sooorrryyyy! I am a terrible mommy *crying* please forgive me?...England, Tell flying Mint bunny I that I'm sorry for... almost killing him...for the 60th tim... for me 7 please? I thought he was a stuffed toy(holds up AK47 and shows my 20 needles under coat)

Dear InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47,

Hey, I'm not annoying! Why a needle, and what is so wrong with me calling him a Commie Bastard.

From,

America

Dear InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47,

Ukraine took care of us and I grew up to be stronge. I will be even stronger when everone becomes one with me. Kolkolkol.

Искренне,

Russia

Dear InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47,

N-nothing to worry about old chap. N-nothing some magic potions wont fix. Just don't do it again.

Sincerely,

England


	32. Sealand Asking England

Sealand

Dear Big Brother Arthur, Are you a billion times sure I'm not related to America at all? Because even though I have the same build as you and those really thick eyebrows, I mean I have his exact same eye colour and hair. I mean are you absolutely sure that theres no chance I could be related to him? I know your history, so there could be a chance, couldn't there? Love, Sealand. Whom is not sure if he should call you big brother... or..

Dear Sealand,

You better not be suggesting what I think you are. To be honest I'm still not sure where you came from. America I know I found him in the field in the 'new land' but you… not sure. I am sure that you are in no way related to that wanker. You really should stop watching his 'reality' shows, they are starting to mess up your mind.

Sincerely,

England


	33. NanaMii148 Asking France

NanaMii148

Dear France, Joyeux anniversaire (en retard) ! Sorry it was yesterday, I'm late! I was too busy celebrating! (There were fireworks!) So how did you spend the 14th of July ? Did you do anything special ? The great pays de l'amour surely had some great plans for the 14th of July, right? And my best friend want to marry you. Au revoir

Dear NanaMii148,

Merci! Why of course I did something special. First I had tried to sneak into England's house. (since it was my birthday he only gave me a black eye. And then proceeded to give me his present.) Then I spent some time with my sweet Canada and other former colonies. (I spent the most time with Canada, he needs his papa. He got beat up by Cuba again.) Then I had a *date*. (the details, I will never tell) Honhonhonhon, what a beautiful birthday.

Who doesn't want me? Honhonhon.

Amor,

France


	34. shadowraven45662 Asking Lithuania 2

shadowraven45662

Liet, I'm like coming over now. I am totes helping you clean up kay? And i'm bringing Paluszki as well. If that old man tried to hurt you i will kick his ass into next like week kay? Poland

Dear Poland,

N-no, stay at your house. He may be passed out drunk right now, but he can wake up at any second. A-and I don't want him to be even angrier. Just send the Paluszki.

Nuoširdžiai,

Lithuania


	35. LollypopOtakuu Asking Spain

Lollypop-Otakuu

Dear Spain, I'm Catalonia (One of Spain's provinces), sí, Catalunya, the daughter you don't love TT Why don't you give the independency? I really hate you Oh, and say hi to Lovino :D Sin amor, Adeu!

I do love you! I cant give independency to you because my boss doesn't allow it. And most of the country is against you leaving. Why do you want to leave me? Um, Lovi said 'hi' too.

Amor,

Spain


	36. AnnabellaSicilyVargas Asking Italy

Annabella-Sicily-Vargas

Dear North Italy,Daddy! I need help. ._. Can I get Sealand to be my ally? And if I can, what do I say to him?Grazie!Te amo,Sicily

Dear Sicily,

That's a easy one! Make him pasta and tell him that you want to be friends. That's all I did and Germany is my friends and my ally.

Amore,

Italy


	37. Happy aquatic panda Asking Countries

Happy aquatic panda Dear Finland and Sweden, Hey im Delaware or I used to be called new Sweden then I was new Netherlands. And just wanted to tell you that you guys are my real parents not the burger loving America and that scone burning England. So here my question can you save me from the this burger loving hell! Please I forgive you for leaving me with scary mister Netherlands and then I was left with your long lost daughter,Delaware

Dear Delaware,

I wish I could help you, but Sweden said no. And he's really scary! He said that you belong to America now and that we shouldn't get involved. America can be kind of scary too sometimes.

Rakkaus,

Finland


	38. nina amina Asking Germany and America

nina amina

Dear Germany, Any suggestions on keeping Italians out of your house? Because New York keeps showing up even when i lock my doors, asking if I want pizza at like three in the morning. Sincerely,Pennsylvania

Dear America, Please stop eating so much, it's not heathy. Cut back on your hamburgers or else!Love, Pennsylvania

Dear Pennsylvania,

If I could keep Italians out of my house I would. It seems like no matter what I do Italy keeps coming back, by now I'm (sadly) use to finding him in my bed in the morning. And since Italy is here, Romano and Spain (and occasionally France or Austria) come over. As if it wasn't enough dealing with mein bruder. Yes, Italians some how get past lock doors, don't ask me how. Just try to bare it, I certainly do.

Aufrichtig,

Germany

Dear Pennsylvania,

What? I'm perfectly healthy! Ha Ha. You and Iggy both tell me that. You don't mean it though, do ya?

Love,

America


	39. Mouse Asking Countries

Mouse

Dear anyone who gives a shit,My life turned upside down. If u don't wanna hear it or don't care then please don't read. I moved three years ago to Australia from Texas. I had a hard time at first but I got great and amazing friends eventually. I moved back to Texas 2 weeks ago and have become really depressed due to having to leave my best friend practically sister behind, Lucy. I could tell her anything and everything, especially about my parents almost divosing. I can't trust anyone here now to the school size going from 100 to 2000 kids I really don't know what to do... please help 'Mouse' Thompson, The TexanAussie

Dear Mouse,

Wow, dude you need some friends, like now. That's rough moving like that, me and Aussie are friends and all. You got a computer, you can skype. And move back there when you get older, that doesn't mean that you have to be friendless right now. If you're really quiet talk to some of the quieter kids in school, they're generally really nice like Canada. That's horrible with your parents, have you talk to them about this at all? They might be some help, unless they're like England (He's so mean!). Hope, you can still chew bubble gum and kick ass.

Love,

America


	40. Hex the Ninja Asking Canada

Hex the Ninja

*sniff* ...Thanks. That really helps! I have gotten one friend over the summer. I have no idea how long our friendship will last, but hopefully at least for the next few months. I normally AM a happy, cheerful person, but... Like I said, there's still a part of me that wants revenge. And that side scares me. I WOULD stop hurting myself... if it wasn't the only thing keeping me from hurting someone else. Normally, the pain helps me focus and it keeps me in check, at least for a little while. And, seriously, with a brother constantly putting me down (Alfred doesn't even COMPARE to my little bro), a mom who constantly makes me feel like crap and a dad who's barely there, I have a LOT of anger to keep in check...I might have some pancakes! If there are any left in the fridge... Thanks for the help, Canada! I really aprechiate it (ACK, I NEED SPELLCHECK.) With love,Hex

Dear Hex the Ninja,

Glad you have a friend. Have faith that this friend of yours will be better than your last. Don't worry about revenge, it's not worth it. (I keep trying to Alfred that, he never listens and I get beat up.). Please, stop hurting yourself. Or at least try to cut down a little at a time. Ok? Have you tried to talk to your family a little, they might understand (unless they're as dysfunctional as mine, even then sometimes they at least try to listen). I'm glad that I could help. (Kimajoro, stop trying to eat the paper, I'll feed you in a minuet)

Love,

Canada


	41. Akahime Asking Italy

Akahime

Dear Big Brothers Francis and Feli, Thank you for the advice! I was able to talk to my sister about it and she said "go for it"! Also, I invited him over the other day and we have a lot more in common than we thought. He also said that he couldn't forgive himself for not being my hero when I was being bullied two years ago. I think he might like me too! Wish me luck, Akahime

Dear Akahime,

Now every body is happy! (Germany can I have pasta now?) That's so nice that he wishes he was you're hero, Germany is mine(What do you mean I'm giving people wrong ideas Germany? You are my hero, you keep the allies from beating me up.)! Good luck!

Amore,

Italy


	42. missnoodlechan Asking China 2

missnoodlechan

Dear China, I KNOW U LIE, U IN DENIAL! (）︵ )

Dear missnoodlechan,

Aiyaa, you fan girls and fan boys are crazy. Nothing happened. Ask him that question. And I would never lie in my four thousand years about something like this.

誠摯

China


	43. TheAlwaysAngel Asking Countries

The-Always-Angel

Dear Germany,I find that I'm a lot like you personality-wise, and one of mein friends (pretty much the only one I have) is far too much like dear Italien to be comfortable. Whereas I like a schedule and rules, she'll run off without a moments notice and do something reckless. But she's the only person who'll stick with me, and I promised to stick with advice for dealing with idiotic, pasta-obsessed redheads?Dear Italy,Why are you so afraid of confrontation? If you used your speed on the battlefield, you'd be nearly invincible!Dear Prussia,Do you know the definition of the word narcissist?Dear Romano,I don't know how you deal with these idiots...A big thank you to mein awesome brüder, slightly annoying fratelló, claims-to-be-awesome-but-really-isn't brüder, and irritable fratelló,The-Always-Angel

Dear The-Always-Angel,

Nien, I have none. I have yet to learn how exactly to deal with Italy. If anything it would be wonderful if he would stop getting captured by the enemy or eating pasta everywhere, or learn to throw a grenade properly. Perhaps you should just consider yourself lucky that she doesn't have a brother like Romano or mein bruder.

Aufrichtig,

Germany

Dear The-Always-Angel,

I'm afraid because I don't want to get hurt, I don't want to be like Grandpa Rome and have so many scars from battle.

Amore,

Italy

Dear The-Always-Angel,

Narcissist? Sure I do! Hungary calls me that all the time. It means way too awesome guy.

Ehrfürchtige

Prussia

Dear The-Always-Angel,

Neither do I, especially those Potato Bastards. And that Tomato one, or Scone and Hamburger Bastard.

Vffanculo,

Romano


	44. Annette Kirkland Asking FACE Family

Annette Kirkland

Dearest F.A.C.E Family,My birthday is not far from now, and for my present I ask of you all a favor.I want to see Arthur in bondage courtesy of Alfred and I want to see them doing un-speak able things. Father, I've seen you and Alfred getting it on in the master bedroom don't deny it.I also want to see Matthew and Francis cross-dressing for my you do not do the following, I will hunt you all down and curse your souls all into the fluffy haven of from you Dearest and closest Friend and loved one,London, or Annette Kirkland.

Dear Annette Kirkland,

Iggy and I wont be doing that! Man, what is going on in your mind? Although France did cross dress, he said that he though he was sexy as a girl. Mathew nearly fainted when he saw that. Ha Ha that was freaking hilarious. Jeez London, magic isn't real. Btw, sorry if we missed your birthday, there's been some crazy things happening around here.

Love,

America


	45. MyLifeInMusicals Asking Countries 2

MyLifeInMusicals

Dear England,Thank you. What is your opinion on the fanbase surrounding this whole series?Dear Italy,I mean, do you think it's strange when people think you and Germany are a cute couple?Dear France, Oh, I mean, nothing too sexual or too old for me.

Dear MyLifeInMusicals,

The fan base itself is a bit crazy, especially the American fans. They seem to find my accent pleasant, which is only amusing until they try to kidnap me. But overall I'm surprised, just simply that it is so large. I do wish there weren't so many scenes of me with the Frog, it gives fans ideas.

Sincerely,

England

Dear MyLifeInMusicals,

Oh, people think of us as a cute couple (Romano, I'm not blushing from anything!). I didn't know. I guess it's kind of strange, but not really. You know since…(what do you mean I can't put that down Germany?) Well, Pasta!

Amore,

Italy

Dear MyLifeInMusicals,

Well the only advice that passes the innocent radar would that you should share your love with the world. Male or Female who cares? As long as it is l'amore! Big Brother France will always be willing to help you with love, even if it includes hands on lessons ;)

Amour,

France


	46. ludwigmylove Asking Prussia

ludwigmylove

Dear, PrussiaWhy you such a perv? I mean Germany is such a calm, nice, level-headed guy and you might as well be a Germanic version of France. Get some help, and try to keep it in your pants.

Dear ludwigmylove,

What? Nien! West is just as bad as me, it's in our blood. Didn't you hear what Italy 'accidentally' (I'm not saying that I left them out, West would kill me!) found in his room? All his porn magazines and shit. Italy says he even has a dog in one. Mein Gott, that was funny seeing his face. I don't need help, if I kept it in my pants it wouldn't be so much fun. Kesesesesese!

Ihre ehrfürchtige,

Prussia


	47. Greensaber92 Asking Country

greensaber92

Dear Anyone Who Wants To Answer, A few months ago a friend of mine was having boyfriend problems. In my opinion, she was too young and immature to have a boyfriend (she was only twelve) but I tried to be happy and enthusiastic for her. Well eventually they broke up, she came crying to me on the phone and I calmed her down. Shortly after they got back together. We repeated this pattern for a few months until my friends boyfriend (Conner) Broke the last straw. This idiot decided to break up with her on Valentines Day through a text, saying that he was breaking up with her because she wasn't cool, pretty , or popular enough. My friend and Conner haven't gotten together since. All through this ordeal my friend never told her parents anything all of her problems got dumped on me. I helped her get over the Valentines Day incident but now my friend ignores me, snubs me, and won't talk to me . I don't know what to do! I thought we were friends but now she acts look like she hates me? Can anyone tell me how to get my friend back and why she is acting so cold ?Thanks, Greensaber92

Dear Greensaber92,

She might be trying to place the blame on you, simply because she doesn't want to put it on Conner and has no one else. (Hold on Alfred I'm answering a letter, go raid my fridge or something) She probably doesn't hate you and is just going through a rough time. (Yes, Alfred it does take this long to answer, haven't you had any?) You could try talking to her or maybe just do some simple nice things like leaving her a note to try to brighten her day and remind her that your still there fore her. (Alfred don't make me join England's army to get ride of McDonalds, I will do it) There isn't much you can really do but ride it out and hope for the best.

Love,

Canada


	48. GlitterPinkKitty ASking Spain

GlitterPinkKitty

Dear all big brothers,Hey it's me PortugalI was wondering if any of you guys have seen any Yaoi fan art/fanfiction,just SpainYou may have won the Euro 2012...again...but mark my words I will beat you the next time we play against one another.

Dear Portugal,

I've seen the fan fiction and so has a lot of the others. Lovi just acts so cute in them! People really seem to like him too. Si, Si you were pretty good last time we played.

Spain


	49. missnoodlechan Asking Enlgand

missnoodlechan

Dear England, I am utterly and most helplessly in love with Coldplay, a band that just so happens to be English, so please tell me, love, do you like Coldplay?From, Me

Dear missnoodlechan,

They're a good band, but I must say that despite the years the Beatles remain one of my favorite bands ever. I quite like their song "Paradise".

Sincerely,

England


	50. Antira Asking Greece

Antira

Greece, is your hatred for Turkey actually a cover up story for how much you love him?

Dear Antira,

W-what? No, I hate him. His cat is kind of cute though. But it's his, so it's stupid.

Αγάπη,

Greece


	51. SilentShisou Asking Spain and Romano 1

SilentShisou

Dear Spain and Romano;You two are my favorite characters! Romano, I love you, I wish you were my fratello. But, since you two are familiar with war(Spain) and emotional problems(Romano, no offence) I needed to get your family has been fighting a lot lately, my parents call me selfish, and useless, often reverting to how obedient my little sister is(sound familiar Lovi?)anyways, its gotten worse, I feel useless, empty, like nothing I do matters, I've had 5 friends betray me and break down my trust until I can't even trust myself, and during my first year of high school, the stress made my depression worse. My best friend(I hope for good this time) had been noticing my depression, she's trying to help me, she really cares, and I love her like a sister, hell she even held me as I cried in my sleep last night, apparently I had a nightmare, but, the depression finally broke me, I basically have a 2p! Version of myself in my head, constantly saying how worthless and idiotic I am, how I don't deserve happiness. So...i-i cut myself, I felt numb.. still feel numb when I do it. A Hetalia bandanna covers my scars..(ironic huh?) My friend saw my scars, and she's worried about me. Please Spain, please Romano, help me, I don't know who else to ask dammit... :'(...i can't tell my family.. i-i can't...I'll be in my corner...(sits in corner trying not to cry) s-sorry for bothering you two...BatZ

Chigi, that doesn't sound familiar at all! Even if my fratello is better at cleaning and art and damn near everything. You're not useless, or maybe you are. What does it matter? You obviously can do something if you can bother me by asking for help. Who needs those people if they're bastards. What do you mean you cant trust yourself? Did you stab yourself in the back or something, I don't think so. (Shut up Spain I don't have to be nice! If your so concerned then you talk to her!) That 'best' friend sounds like a good one, or at least not a bastard like the rest of them. Did you share this information with her? Cause she might listen and try to help. She night not be any good at it. Spaoin sure isn't, but it is nice sometimes to no that he at least cares. Forget about that 2p. If you were worthless no one would need to tell you that, because you would already know that. Quite crying and tell those parents of yours how you feel about being compared. That it sucks. That they have no right. Do they no notice your depression? It so they must be even stupider than you. Speaking of being stupid, don't cut yourself, Idiota! It's not good, I don't think even that Spanish bastard would be so stupid. Don't cry, I answered your question didn't I!

Vaffanculo,

Romano

Hey, don't be so sad! Romano is really mean, but he's trying to help you. He is right that you should talk to your parents and stop cutting yourself. (But Romano you said that I should talk to her, what do you mean stop?)

Amore,

Spain


	52. SilentShisou Asking Spain and Romano 2

SilentShisou

Dear Spain and Romano;I need advice from both of you..I recently told my best friend I have a crush on her. She accepts my feelings but doesn't like me back, which I knew would happen in the first place...Anyways; things got a little awkward, and we randomly kissed, then we both felt awkward. She's really confused and depressed because she found a depressing letter I wrote under my pillow, now her depression has kicked in and she spaces off, won't look at me. Looks close to tears all the time. I'm extremely worried. I really help! Please answer this question! And can I have a hug from you two?BatZ

Dear SilentShisou,

Si, Si you can have a hug. Well at least from me, Romano is over at Italy's house and says he wont hug you anyways. That's why I like to surprise him with hugs, because then he cant say no! It's so great that you told her! Too bad that that she doesn't like you back. Perhaspe if you talk to her and give her lots of hugs like I do to Romano she'll be happier. I do that everything Romano is in a bad mood, even if he swears and tells me to shut up. France says that with time the awkwardness will go away (he also told me that only he was fit to answer a question about love.) Have a curro and smile!

Amore,

Spain


	53. Kumi Ottawa Asking Canada

Kumi Ottawa

Dear Canada,Bonjour! Big brother, school has been, um, not the best lately... Alex, was a complete, pardon the French, bitch in the past few months and has dissed my sexuallity, going on about me being a sinner for being bi again 3 ... Anyway, I started burning again, you pry don't remember why, so lemme refresh your memory, bestie turned ex bestie told the entire school my sexuallity, being bullied again, worse than ever, my actual besyie Edith started pulling the derpy curl that hangs in our faces (yes I really have that stupid curl), and my mom's boyfriend slaps me whenever I talk to his daughter about my girlfriend. I need advice badly. Anywhore, GET WITH PRUSSIA ALREADY DAMMIT! (sorry for my French :(... ) I think you two are perfect for each other! I really want to hook you two up! Any way, Love you forever,Kumi

Dear Kumi,

Holy maple! It doesn't matter if you're bi, that shouldn't bother you. I mean I know it does because some people look down on you, but France always said to love no matter the person. (No Alfred, I'm not telling her to do that!) I guess you should ignor the bullying, I tend to. (I do get beat up a lot though, even when it's not my fault.) um, did you talk to your friend about the curl? Or would that make it worse, (if I didn't know about Nantucket I would be doomed.) Does it offend his daughter that you talk about your girlfriend? And is he being abusive? Maple bacon ice cream I hope not.

Um, get with Prussia? Like… date him? (Go away America. It's NOT a love letter!) Perfect for each other? Uh thanks, I think. My bear though (kimarjago) doesn't like it when I date, he likes to bite them. That and my family is a little, lets say protective and nosy.

Love,

Canada


	54. Adelicia Álainn Asking England

Dear England,It is me, Ireland A.K.A Adelicia Álainn. Your older step sister. I know you're becoming a bad boy. You're swearing (because of my influence XD), but, I want to see you at the World Confrence. But America halted me and asked me 'why I'm here'. Please help me. And he stuffed my mouth with a gitty Hamburger! That's freaking crazy! How do you teach him?Sincerely, Adelicia Álainn

Dear Adelicia Álainn

What the bleeding hell are you talking about? I don't swear that much and I'm not bad! I'm a British gentleman. I have yet to get that bloody git to learn. It seems that no matter how I yell he keeps coming back, with more of those greasy burgers might I add. He is craxy, I didn't teach that way (France stop you're laughing, wait, what are you even doing in my house!) sorry if you excuss me, I have to see if I can teach at least one wanker.

Sincerely,

England

-No Problem, if you don't want you're name shown XD


	55. Girlygeek43 Asking Countries

Girlygeek43

China, Those health benefits of shark fin soup have actually been proven in recent years as a myth, and they actually contain very high levels of mercury. Also, take note of this, your government is now turning its back on the dish. They've stated that in the future the dish will be banned at government banquets. Besides, these Chinese youth do accept their heritage, they just don't accept cruelty to endangered species. But hey even luxury Chinese hotel chains have lost taste for the dish. Besides, since you are a professional with cooking, I know that you know that if you're going to get the whole animal, you use the whole animal, not just 5% of it. Also, please at least watch this too see if it might change your mind to know about the cruel industry known as ?vmCqPXhhxZIgOther nations,Please watch the video I've sent China and let me have your opinion on shark finning.

Dear Girlygeek43,

I do realize you're points, which are every good for some one that is young (I am assuming that you are under my age of six thousand years). I do realize that the dish is being abandoned completely, I am a little sad and happy about that. Aiyya, it is bad not to use the whole animal, especially how my people has starved for many years. I do think that though it is cruel, so is other aspects of cooking. Such as boiling lobsters live.

誠摯,

China

Dear Girlygeek43,

Dude, it's kind of sickening what happens to the sharks. I had like chills going down my spine. But I cant say much because I like to hunt, and that's kind of cruel too. Although a bullet or arrow makes death go much quicker.

Love,

America

Dear Girlygeek43,

It is unfortunate about what happens to the sharks. China can be so cruel, not even caring about the sharks.

心から

Japan


	56. Gir'sdoomsongofdoom Asking Countries

Gir'sdoomsongofdoom

Hi! My name is Gir'sdoomsongofdoom (a reference to Invader Zim), but you can all call me Doom or Ney (don't ask why)!First, at France. My dear, perverted, role-model. I am French. Very French. And Polish too! But, anyways, I am bi... and I like this other girl, who's also bi. She's single, but I'm not sure if she likes me. How should I tell her that I like her? Ps: You have VERY sexy (hope this isn't too much! ) at Romano: How the hell are you so adorable?Third at Sealand: I'm you. Well, if I changed my gender, hair, eyes... hmm. But my friends say I act JUST like you! Sooooooo... hi! I was wondering... do you like Latvia? Like, reeeeeeally like? More than friends, best friends, or mega best friends? TELL ME!Fourth (and last) at China: I am one of the few people who doesn't ship you with Russia. THANK ME NOW. I ship you with America! Doooooo you like him?Okay, thanks! Peace, and Doom/Ney OUT!

Dear Gir'sdoomsongofdoom,

Honhonhon, l'mour! What most people don't think of it that it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you love! For instance you would go about this the same way a girl would if she wants a guy. Love letters are always a classic way of expressing your love. Or you could do a much more open way, as in telling her to her face. There is always a possibility that she won't accept you're love, but it's worth a shot, non? And do you know anyone with sexier hair? Certainly not a short tempered Brit's. ;)

Amour,

France

Dear Doom,

What the hell! You sound just like Spain! I-I'm saying I like me called cute. I decently don't like being called cute! It's not manly and I'm manly, unlike my idiotic brother! Chigi!

Vaffanculo,

Romano

Dear Doom, (I really like you're name!)

You act like me? Does that mean you want to me part of my mice nations group? But I do like Latvia (Shut up England, this is my mail! See I'm a country I get mail too!)… a lot. He is one of the few people that treat me like a nation, probably because he's short like me.

Love,

Sealand

Dear Gir'sdoomsongofdoom,

Aiyya, you fan girls really are crazy. I don't have to tell you fan girls who I've slept with or who I like! I think 'shipping' me with America is almost as bad as anyone else. Besides, he already has some one he likes.

誠摯,

China


	57. Philippines Asking America

Philippines

Dear Kuya Alfred,Why are you so close to England? As a close friend, i forbid you to hang out with him. He's so grumpy, I'm afraid his horrid personality would rub off you! heh heh, no offense Kuya Arthur. Sorry , I think its for the ,Piri-Tan/PhilippinesP.S it was a suggestion, so consider it?

Dear Philippines,

I just like being with him that's all, he's not grumpy all the time either. Dude, no one can bring the US of A down! (Buuuutttt iggy I'm happy, why can't I "beam like a bleeding idiot"?) Thank for the concern though!

Love,

America


	58. Anayuki Asking Countries

Anayuki

Dear America and other European countriesHave you ever played Amnesia: The Dark Descent? I'm curious to know since a lot of your citizens play that game, despite it being one of the most scary games known. Also kudos to Sweden for making that game (creators are Swedish)! It's very addictive and terrifying... Also another kudos to Finland for making such an awesome soundtrack for the game (composer is Finnish)! Yay for Sweden and Finland working together!Sincerely,Kat

Dear Kat,

Dude! I love that game. Sweden knows how to make kick ass games that's for sure! And Finland made the music? I didn't know that.

Love,

America


	59. Cori Rain Asking Countries

Cori Rain

Dear Dad (Alfred),When are you coming to visit? There is a new mythbusters exhibit at my Chicago science museum. That and I did promise to show you around my largest city when you visited. Dear England (Arthur),Dad won't answer my question and he's always blushing when he says I should ask you. What does my middle name mean?Dear France,Do you remember me? You set up little chicago as a fur trade post... Love to you all,Lily Albion Jones

Dear Lily Jones,

Now I have to come visit, mythbusters! Woohooo!

Love,

America

Dear Lily Jones,

H-how should I know w-what that name means. That w-wank probably doesn't even know. Bloody hell, I didn't know that was your middle name. (Shut up uni, it means nothing anymore. Even if he didn't name one of his kids that…)

Sincerely,

England.

Oui, but of course. How could I not remember such a cute little place. Honhonhon, don't let those two fool you. You're name does mean something beautiful. ;)

Amour,

France


	60. missnoodlechan Asking Japan

missnoodlechanSo Dear Japan, How much do you love Hatsune Miku? And have you seen the MV for Don't look at me that way, because 'Papa' looks a lot like you...

Dear missnoodlechan,

Hai, I do really like Hastune Miku. And I have seen the video. Do you really think 'Papa' looks like me? (Turkey, I promise this letter isn't from Greece.)

心から,

Japan

*I don't skip over, it just takes me some time. Although if you do feel like I did miss your question feel free to pm me.


	61. greensaber92 Asking Countries

greensaber92

Dear Anyone Who Wants To Answer, A few months ago a friend of mine was having boyfriend problems. In my opinion she was to young and immature to have a boyfriend (she was only twelve) but I tried to be happy and enthusiastic for her. Well eventually they broke up, she came crying to me on the phone and I calmed her down. Shortly after they got back together. We repeated this pattern for a few months until my friends boyfriend (Conner) Broke the last straw. This idiot decided to break up with her on Valentines Day through a text, saying that he was breaking up with her because she wasn't cool, pretty , or popular enough. My friend and Conner haven't gotten together since. All through this ordeal my friend never told her parents anything all of her problems got dumped on me. I helped her get over the Valentines Day incident but now my friend ignores me, snubs me, and won't talk to me . I don't know what to do! I thought we were friends but now she acts look like she hates me? Can anyone tell me how to get my friend back and why she is acting so cold ?Thanks, Greensaber92

Dear Greensaber92,

That sounds tough, helping a friend and then having them turn their back on you. But never fear, the hero is here(Buuuuut iggy it's my hero pose). I would say talk to her man, try to get her to understand that this isn't your fault. I mean come on, you seem like you did everything! Or show her that you still care slip her a note to cheer her up or something (that's how I get England to smile). How it works out for you dude!

Love,

America


End file.
